1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tilt switch, more particularly to a tilt switch with a magnet member adjacent to two conductive contact terminals to reinforce abutment between a movable conductor member and the conductive contact terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional safety tilt switch is shown to include an insulating switch sleeve 10 for housing a conductive steel ball 11 which is movable in the sleeve 10 along an inner circumferential wall of the sleeve 10. Two electrical conductive contact terminals 12,13 are disposed at a bottom end 101 of the sleeve 10 and are spaced apart from each other. Each terminal 12,13 is connected to a respective pin 14,15 which extends outwardly of the sleeve 10. When the switch sleeve 10 stands in line with an upright direction, gravity will bring the steel ball 11 to abut against and make electrical connection between the conductive contact terminals 12,13. When the switch sleeve 10 is tilted to deviate from the upright direction, the change of gravity center of the switch sleeve 10 will prompt the steel ball 11 to move along the inner circumferential wall so as to break the electrical connection between the terminals 12,13.
When the switch sleeve 10 stands in line with the upright direction in order to make the electrical connection between the terminals 12,13, the steel ball 11 abuts slightly against the terminals 12,13, and tends to move away from the terminals 12,13 in the event of a minor unexpected jerking force, thereby resulting in an undesired break in the electrical connection between the terminals 12,13.